


When You're Too in Love to Let It Go

by szm



Series: Tainted Love [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Infidelity, M/M, Self-Destruction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:37:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szm/pseuds/szm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It three months after the worst day of Foggy's life and it's getting better. It is. </p><p>But Karen is sad, Brett and Marci are angry, and Matt is an idiot, and Foggy can't fix anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You're Too in Love to Let It Go

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to write a sequel to this. I wasn't. But here it is anyway.
> 
> Fair warning I have no idea where this is going, or even which (if any) pairings are endgame. I am as in the dark as you. I think I just like playing with the pretty broken boys. And oh, they are so very broken.
> 
> Title is a line from 'Fix You' by Coldplay.

Foggy was walking home from the office, it was late, he’d stayed later than he should because his new apartment was crappy and he… he couldn’t quite decide if he wanted to be alone or surrounded by people.

In a lot of ways it was getting easier. Three months after the worst day of Foggy’s life. He was off Brett’s sofa, in an apartment of his own, albeit one roughly the size of a postage stamp. Karen had stopped looking at Foggy and Matt like they were her recently divorced parents and she didn’t know who to go live with. Actually working together wasn’t as hard as Foggy had thought it was going to be, work had its own set of inbuilt boundaries, all Foggy had to do was stick to them. Just talk about work nothing else.

Not talk about how many bruises Matt was hiding. Foggy could see them now, he knew all the little signs to look for. Matt holding himself a certain way to avoid putting pressure on them. Matt ducking out of a hug from Karen. Sitting to favour one side over the other. 

Not talk about Karen’s big sad eyes that followed them both around the room. 

Not talk about how thin Matt was, or about how he himself wasn’t eating. 

Nope, just talk about the Menelli case, and whether or not we think the pet shop owner will make a good witness. Get up, go to work, don’t talk, go home, go to bed. Rinse and repeat until everything is better. 

Foggy doesn’t notice the man following him until he’s grabbed and pulled into the alley. There’s another man there with a knife. 

“Money, phone, now!” growled man with the knife and Foggy can’t help it he just laughs.

“Shut up!” shouted the grabbing man.

“I’m sorry,” giggled Foggy. “You have to understand, this is how shit my life is right now. Stabbed in an alleyway for money I don’t have. It’s just perfect, really. The only way this could get worse is if Daredevil swooped in to save me.”

Foggy was still being held by the first man – Foggy decided to name him Skippy – he grabbed Foggy’s bag and the guy with the knife cut the strap. He pushed the knife into Foggy’s side, not quite hard enough to break the skin. “You better hope Daredevil does turn up to save you, cus no-one else will care.”

Skippy giggled. Foggy just leant into the knife. “I’d really rather you just stabbed me,” he hissed, and had the pleasure of seeing the thugs eyes widen in surprise.

There was a click and the thug’s eyes widened further as the barrel of a gun was pushed up against his temple. “Drop the knife,” said a low voice. 

“Oh for fucks sake,” muttered Foggy. “Don’t kill them.”

“You heard the man, if I were you boys I’d run, before I forget what he said,” said the Punisher with a wicked smile. 

Skippy and his friend ran they dropped his bag and the knife clattered to the floor. The point was covered in blood. It took Foggy a few seconds to connect that to the stinging pain in his side. “Oh,” he said weakly.

Frank tugged him round so he could see the wound. He pulled a bandage from one of his pockets and pushed it onto the wound. He put Foggy’s hand over the bandage. “Apply pressure,” he said gruffly. “We need to move. Hospital or home?”

Foggy pulled away, or tried to. “I’m fine, the last person I want help from is you,” he protested.

“No, that was Daredevil. I’m second to last. And tough, you go around aggravating men with knives and this is what you get. Now. Hospital? Or home? If you don’t answer in the next 3 seconds it’s hospital,” said Frank sounding annoyed.

“Home,” Foggy said stubbornly.

“Well then don’t pass out, I need directions,” replied Frank pulling Foggy along with him out of the alley.

Frank got him home and made him strip off the shirt. He threw it straight into the bin. “Hey,” said Foggy. “I could have repaired that.”

“And got the blood out?” asked Frank. “First aid kit?” 

“Under the sink, asshole,” muttered Foggy.

Frank found it and started cleaning Foggy’s wound. Foggy winced but otherwise they were both silent. Frank tapped a fresh bandage over the wound. “That’s impressive,” he said finally gesturing to the old scar just above the bandage.

“Piece of glass, during the bombings,” said Foggy. “Why are you here?”

Frank looked at him, like he was judging what to say. “I was looking for Matt. He can be hard to find, but he’s not usually far from you. He’s been following you home for weeks. I’m keeping an eye on him, he’s been… reckless since you two split up,” Frank scoffed. “Guess who gets to play babysitter?”

“Should have guessed he’d do something like that,” said Foggy too tired to be mad. “This isn’t my fault,” he said quietly.

“No-one said it was,” said Frank looking confused.

“It’s not my fault,” repeated Foggy digging his nails into the palms of his hands. “It’s not my fault he’s being a self-destructive _idiot_. I didn’t just up and leave him, he broke _everything_. But Karen is sad, and Brett is angry and refuses to deal with Matt at all, Marci keeps sending me job applications, and Matt is going to get himself _killed_ and I can’t be the one to fix this. Because it broke me too. _He_ broke me. And I’m so _angry_ , but all I want to do is hug him and _fix it_. But I really, really hate him as well. Because sometimes, he gives me this look. Like if he does enough penance he can get me back.”

Frank uncurled Foggy’s hands, first the right, then the left. “Maybe you could just start with you not being a self-destructive idiot _yourself_? So no more encouraging criminals in back alleys to stab you, okay?”

Foggy just nodded.

“Look,” said Frank with a sigh. “I can’t fix it either. But I’m sorry.”

“What for?” asked Foggy staring into space. “You never promised me anything. He did.”

Frank pulled him to his feet. “Go to bed, Foggy Nelson. Nothing bad is going to happen tonight. I promise you that.”

Foggy kissed him, hard and fierce, pouring all his frustration into it. Frank kissed him back for a few moments then broke away. “This won’t fix anything,” he said almost sadly.

“I know, but I just… I’m sick of everyone looking at me like I should know what to do next. Like I'm getting it wrong. I just want… not to think for a while,” Foggy tried to explain.

“What the hell is it about the two of you?” asked Frank angrily. “Why don’t I just walk away and leave you to it?”

“Because we are fucking adorable,” said Foggy with a nasty grin.

Frank pulled Foggy back into the kiss, sucking Foggy’s lower lip into his mouth. Foggy pushed closer, sliding into Frank’s lap as the other man sat back down in the chair, forcing Frank to tilt his head back and wrapping one hand round his throat loosely. That meant he could feel as well as hear the growl in Frank’s throat as he thrust his hips up grinding their erections together. Foggy moaned and pulled back.

“Last chance Punisher, you can walk away if you want. One of us should,” said Foggy.

Frank just pulled him back down for another kiss.

**  
They eventually made it to bed. And afterwards Foggy made Frank stay by just wrapping himself around the larger man and refusing to let go.

“I need to shower, brat,” he said but not making any real effort to dislodge Foggy. 

“No, because we shower, you leave, and I have to think. Sleep first, okay?” Foggy could hear the brittle quality in his own voice. 

“Okay,” said Frank, stroking lightly down Foggy’s side. His fingers skipped over the bandage and Foggy froze.

“You had a bandage like this, on your back. When I… when I saw you with Matt that day,” he said holding his breath.

Frank laid his hand over Foggy’s bandage. “I was grazed by a bullet. Matt thought it was a lot worse than it was, wouldn’t believe me until he’d checked in out himself. Mind you we’d been fighting just before the bad guys showed up. I probably got more damage from that fight to be honest.”

“Because, you kill people,” said Foggy slowly. “And Matt wants you to stop. And you aren’t going to.”

“They are very bad people,” said Frank. Foggy could feel the tension in him, waiting for Foggy’s reaction.

“Would you have killed those men tonight? If I hadn’t asked you not to,” asked Foggy.

“No,” said Frank. “They weren’t worth the bullet. But if I was going to kill them, you asking me not to wouldn’t have stopped me.”

Foggy didn’t know what to make of that. “No thinking ‘til morning,” he said instead, cuddling closer. “That was the rule.”

“Right,” said Frank relaxing a little.

“Thank you, for not lying. I appreciate it,” said Foggy feeling his eyes drift closed as Frank resumed stroking his sides.

“Your welcome, “said Frank, Foggy couldn’t be sure but he though he felt a kiss against his temple as he fell asleep.

**

Foggy was woken by pounding on his front door, he glanced at the clock. 5.30am. Fantastic.

“Foggy!” shouted Matt from the other side of the door. Foggy rolled over into empty space, well at least Frank was gone. That really would have made this worse.

Then there was the sound of Foggy’s front door opening, and Frank’s voice. “Keep it down, Murdock. Get in here. There is such a thing as neighbours.”

Foggy groaned and buried his face in the pillow. (The pillow that smelt of him and Frank and sex, and there was no way Matt couldn’t smell that too). ‘Fuck my life’ he thought to himself.


End file.
